


A Good Breakfast & An Even Better Boyfriend

by unfoundedrevenge



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Ibuki Kouji and Sendou Emi are mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoundedrevenge/pseuds/unfoundedrevenge
Summary: Aichi woke up in his apartment like he did every morning: wishing he could stay in bed just a little longer.★Aichi and Kai have a small apartment together for college. The astrophysics program is very demanding, and Aichi just so happens to also be awful at time management: an awful, awful combo. Kai, a veterinary tech major and his socially awkward boyfriend, worries for him.





	A Good Breakfast & An Even Better Boyfriend

Aichi woke up in his apartment like he did every morning: wishing he could stay in bed just a little longer.

_Aichi, wake up! You have responsibilities! Just because I’m not there doesn’t mean I can’t still yell at you! Aichi! Wake u-!_

He groaned out loud as he slid his Smartphone alarm off - prerecorded by Emi before he left for college and dutifully used since then - and turned over to feel for his boyfriend. Unsurprisingly, all that was there was a smooth and empty expanse of linen, slightly warm.

From outside the door, the tell-tale sound of food sizzling in a pan could be heard. Aichi melted out of his bed and into his worn out Wingal slippers. He was wobbly on his feet, so he touched the bedside wall and made his way to the door. Aichi shuffled over to the dining room table in the kitchen, which was only a few feet over due to the small size of the apartment. He moved in a sluggish daze as he slowly pulled out his chair with a slight squeak and plopped down. Kai turned around at the noise, dressed in a checkered apron they had bought from the Dollar Store.

“Ah, just in time,” he said. “It’s still hot.” Aichi barely registered the sound of the oven dial clicking off and the spatula scraping food off into portions until a plate was placed gently in front of him. Kai sat down to his right. “Eat up. You need your energy for research today,” he said as he put out the knives and forks. Steam rose off crispy strips of bacon covered in a maple glaze and chocolate crepes folded without a rip or tear. Coffee was there too, filled with sugar and cream just the way he liked it. Aichi blinked a bit and smiled sleepily at his boyfriend.

“Wasn’t it my turn to make breakfast today?” he croaked out in a voice thick with tiredness. “You didn’t have to do this, Kai-kun.” Kai took a slow sip from his mug and picked up one of the many scattered papers stacked high at the centre of the table.

“And you didn’t have to stay up until 4 a.m. working on your paper,” he said nonchalantly.

Aichi flinched a bit before laughing sadly.

“I thought I was quiet enough not to wake you when I was getting into bed,” he admitted sheepishly.

“That’s not the point and you know it,” Kai dropped the paper back down and looked at the other with thinly-veiled concern. “You’re getting less than 3 hours of sleep every night.” Aichi picked up his fork and moved his bacon around a little. He didn’t meet the other’s eyes.

“Ibuki does it all the time when it’s tournament season for the branches,” he mumbled uselessly.

“Ibuki puts energy drinks in black coffee and blacks out when he stands up too fast.”

Aichi frowned at his lap.

“I really have to get better at time management,” he whispered. Kai sighed a bit and grabbed the other’s hand gently.

“Just eat your breakfast for now.” His boyfriend nodded and sullenly picked up a crepe. He took a bite.

Aichi’s eyes shot open, now feeling wide awake.

“Oh my _gosh_ this is good!” he exclaimed with a mouth full of food. “Is that orange?!” Kai smiled softly and bit a small piece off his bacon.

“I zested some orange into the chocolate cream, yeah.” Aichi hummed excitedly and popped the rest of it into his mouth. Kai felt his chest swell a little at the cute sight of his boyfriend digging into his cooking. He coughed slightly to avoid getting caught staring and shifted his eyes over to the papers again.

“So are you sure there’s nothing here I can help you with?” Aichi swallowed and leafed through a few of them with his clean hand.

“Mm.. that’s sweet of you, Kai-kun, but I think the terminology is too specific to astrophysics,” he mused. “I just have to get through all these articles myself.” Kai tried not to let the frustration of being unable to help show on his face as he ate his last crepe. “And besides, you have to stay on top of your own homework if you’re going to be a great veterinary technician one day,” Aichi chirped.

As if on cue, Kai’s watch beeped.

“Speaking of,” Kai sighed as he wrapped his remaining piece of bacon in a napkin and pushed out of his chair. “I have my 8:30 a.m. soon. I’ll be back in time for lunch, is that alright?”

Aichi nodded at the other as he put on his book bag and glasses. Kai leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the other’s head.

“I love you,” Kai tried to say nonchalantly as he turned away. Aichi pretended like he didn’t hear the awkwardness in his voice or see the blush on his face. He couldn’t help but smile as the other opened the front door.

“I love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry i'm no writer but i hope this brought u some kind of enjoyment lmao. how about that cfv reboot, am i right?


End file.
